The Fickleness of Time Lords
by outcastfromgallifrey
Summary: A collection of Doctor Who ficlets! Mainly Ten(or tentoo) x Rose, but other character ficlets as well. Just quick little drabbles I do on spare time, usually written for requests (I still take those all the time for this :D). Rated T for only some ficlets
1. Ten x Rose - Shoes

Rose sighed and looked down at her watch. They'd already been here over an hour and the Doctor _still _hadn't finished.

"Doctor," Rose called over to him, her hands on her hips. "Can't you just pick a pair? We've been here for ages! And I want to go visit the other shops!"

"Rose, you don't understand!" the Doctor shouted back from where he was across the store, looking at the different boxes, all containing different colors of Converse trainers. The two had traveled to Nakupni Centum, a ginormous satellite base over New Earth that was said to be the biggest mall in the history of Earth, about two hours ago. The first hour they had just popped in and out of shops, getting a quick bite to eat, and then just looking around.

But then the Doctor had found the shoe store. The biggest shoe store Rose had ever seen. The building was five stories high, with hundreds of rooms filled with any type of shoe you could desire. So naturally, the Doctor had dragged Rose over to the Converse section and then completely blocked out the world and focused himself on trying on _ever single pair._

"What do I not understand?" Rose spat back.

"Choosing a pair of shoes requires time!" the Doctor picked up a pair of pink trainers and quickly tossed them over his shoulder. "The right color, size, and comfortableness! It all takes the most precision!"

"But you already have like twenty pairs!" Rose moaned and sat herself down on a bench close to her.

"I only have four," he retorted.

"Ugh!" Rose ran her hands through her hair. "You're being so bothersome right now."

"Deal with it."

"Fine!" Rose got up and stalked toward the door. "I _will_ deal with it. But I'm not staying here. I'm gonna go look around again. Good luck trying to find me!"

She spat her last sentence over her shoulder. The Doctor still had his back to her and didn't budge. Groaning loudly again, Rose left the Time Lord to his fetish.

The Doctor looked down at the TARDIS-blue trainers on his feet. They were exactly what he was looking for. Just his size, with enough room to wiggle his toes, the perfect color, and on sale! After purchasing them he stepped away from the counter and turned, expecting to see Rose behind him.

"See? Now I wasn't that long…" he trailed off when he noticed her absence. "Rose?"

Looking around the Converse section he tried to pinpoint her yellow hair and pink jacket. Nothing that even resembled Rose met his eyes.

"Excuse me," the Doctor turned to the green-skinned teller at the counter. "But have you seen my friend? She's about a head shorter than me, yellow hair, pink jacket, blue jeans, pretty face?"

"You mean the woman you had a little row with about two hours ago?" the man said coolly.

"Two hours?!" the Doctor's eyes widened. "Has it really been that long?"

"Yes, sir," the man said in a bored voice. "Last I saw her she went out and took a left."

"Okay," the Doctor was already making his way to the door. "Thanks!"

The Doctor had been searching the mall for what seemed like ages. Panic hadn't set in until after the first five minutes. Now, much later, he was frantic. He went into every shop they had visited and every shop he'd think that she would go. But no signs of his pink and yellow human. He'd even gotten on the mall intercom and called for her, and she still didn't show. Now he felt as if he was going to regenerate from an anxiety attack. _Something has happened to her. She's been kidnapped, or gotten on a space bus back to New Earth. What if she's dead?! _

The Doctor tried to calm his rapid breathing as he ran back to where he'd parked the TARDIS. Maybe he could go back and time and pick her up right when she left the store!

Once he opened the doors he ran over to the main console and was about to start his ship up when he saw a small note taped to the time rotor. Quickly he ripped it off and read it.

_Hey Idiot-_

_It's like 11:30 Earth time and I'm exhausted._

_I'm not gonna stay up and wait for you to finish your bloody shoe shopping._

_Glad shoes are more important than friends. Goodnight._

_-Rose_

The Doctor let out a sigh of relief that she was alright. And then he proceeded to hit himself in the head. _Stupid, stupid Time Lord! _He'd completely ignored her… just for bloody shoes! The Doctor brought his hands to his face and cursed in Gallifreyan, English, French, and then went and insulted the Time Lord race for good measure.

Quietly he wandered down the TARDIS halls until he reached her room. Rose had her door shut instead of open a notch like she usually did. He bet she didn't really want to see him. Well, he wanted to see her.

Opening the door, he looked in and saw her lying on her side, back to him. He crept across the room until he was by her bed and gently lay on his side next to her. His arm crept over her waist, resuming its normal position for the past few weeks.

"Did I say you could come in here?" Rose's tired voice growled.

"I'm sorry," the Doctor bent over her a bit to look down at her face. She looked pissed. Well, she should be.

"I'm really really sorry," the Doctor said again. "I was being stupid. A complete idiot. I should have listened to you and paid attention to how tired you were. Shouldn't have spent so much time at that store."

"Ya think?" Rose turned her head to glare up at him.

"I'm _really _sorry, Rose," the Doctor whined. "Can you forgive me? Look, next time I get stuck in a Converse store you have full right to slap my stupid face. But please, _please, _don't ever just leave me there. I was so afraid something had happened to you. Don't, don't ever do that again. Please."

He gave her the saddest expression he could, the 'kicked puppy' look.

"You deserved it, you daft idiot," Rose said but a smile slowly crept on her face. "But it's a deal. I won't leave if you don't get hooked on your stupid shoes again."

"Yay!" the Doctor leaned his head down and kissed her face all over. "I promise I'm not going to go shoe shopping anymore! Never! Besides, look at the ones I got today!"

Smiling he put his leg over hers to show her his new Converses.

"It's dark, Doctor," she laughed a bit. "How do you expect me to be able to see them?"

"Oh," the Doctor realized and then shrugged, snuggling himself behind her. "Well, it let me put my leg on you."

"Mm," Rose laughed. "But, if you want to stay here, you're gonna have to take off your new shoes and then get under the covers with me."

He didn't need her to say it twice.


	2. Ten x Rose - Hair

"Doctor?" Rose called out as she walked into his bedroom on the TARDIS. "Are you in here?"

A loud squeal sounded from the attached en suite, "Rose! Don't come in here!"

"What? Why?" Rose asked with a smile heading in the direction of his voice.

"Just don't! I'm, erm, I'm naked!"

"Oh? Well then I'm definitely gonna come in," Rose smirked.

"Rose!" the Doctor squeaked. "That's not funny!"

"Oh come on, Doctor," Rose leaned against the bathroom door. "Are you really naked?"

"Well, no," the Doctor's voice was muffled. "But still don't come in!"

"Why? What're you _doing_ in there?"

"Nothing."

"Doctor... you're not, erm, I didn't think Time Lords even-"

"No! Goodness, Rose, do you have a foul mind," the Doctor sounded like he was smiling.

"Then what _are _you doing?" Rose called to him.

"I'm sitting."

"Sitting."

"Yes."

"Just sitting?"

"Yes, we established that. On the floor."

"And why are you just sitting?"

"Because I feel like it."

"Of course you do," Rose rolled her eyes. "Well, if you're just sitting, then why can't I come in?"

"Because sitting as a sport is very hard to do and requires concentration which is best done in aloneness," the Doctor drawled.

"Oh, shut up," Rose reached around and turned the door handle. "I'm coming in, whether you like it or not."

"No, wait! Don't!"

Rose walked in and immediately stopped in her tracks. Her mouth gaped as she stared at the sight of the Time Lord in front of her. He was sitting cross-legged on the tiled floor with his hands up in warning and a horrified expression on his face. Scattered around him were various bottles and on his head was a loosely wrapped towel.

"I said don't come in!" the Doctor covered his face with his arms. "Don't look at me!"

"Doctor?!" Rose bit back a laugh as she crouched down in front of him. "What? What's that on your head?"

"A towel," the Doctor still wouldn't look at her. "Now go away."

Rose looked around and picked up one of the bottles lying beside them.

"_Ginger Galore - Get the color you've always desired_?" Rose read the label while hiding her giggles. "Oh my god. Doctor... did you dye your hair?"

He was silent for a bit before mumbling, "Maybe."

Rose bit her lip to keep from laughing.

"I've always wanted to be ginger," the Doctor peeked out from between his crossed arms.

"Can I see then?" Rose asked with a smile.

"No," the Doctor squeaked and disappeared behind his arms again.

"Why not?"

"Because. It's, it's not done yet."

"Really? Then what would happen if I just-"

Rose lunged forward and grabbed the towel, pulling it off the Time Lord's head. He reacted with an unflattering screech and scrambled away covering his hair. A laugh escaped Rose's lips when she saw him and she quickly covered her mouth.

Instead of a ginger color, the Doctor's hair was a bright pink.

"Your hair!" Rose couldn't help herself but let out a snicker. "It's-It's-"

"I know," the Doctor sobbed. "I look horrible."

"What did you do?" Rose laughed.

"How was I supposed to know how my hair was going to react?" the Doctor hid his face in his hands, his pink hair shaking. "It's gonna take weeks to get this washed out!"

"Well maybe you should have thought of that before you put that stuff in your hair," Rose giggled.

The Doctor moaned and covered his whole head again, curling up into a ball. He looked absolutely miserable.

"I'm going to die," he whined.

"Oh, come on," Rose said. "It's not _that _bad."

"Yes it is."

"Doctor," Rose reached out and put her hands on his shoulders. "It's just pink hair. What's wrong with pink?"

"It's pink, Rose," he looked up to her with a frown.

"So?" Rose smiled. "I wear pink all the time."

"Yeah, but you look good in pink," he said. "All pink and yellow."

"Well, you don't look half bad with pink hair," she smiled. "It's cute."

"Cute?!" he squeaked indigently. "I'm the Oncoming Storm, the Last of the Time Lords! I'm not supposed to be cute!"

"Well, you are cute," Rose giggled and reached a hand out to ruffle his pink hair. "You've always been cute, and there's nothing you can do about it."

He batted her hand away and covered his top with his arms again.

"Well, I don't want to be _cute_."

"Then you're gonna have to regenerate into something uglier," Rose said playfully.

"There's a thought," the Doctor's face seemed to brighten.

"What? No!" Rose quickly said. "No, I was joking, Doctor! Don't you dare regenerate. I've only just gotten used to this cute regeneration."

"It's not a cute regeneration," he pouted. "And neither is this bloody hair. Maybe I should just shave it off."

"And then you'd have a pink head." Rose gave him her tongue-in-teeth grin and stood up from the floor, "Do you want me to help you wash it out?"

"I've already washed it three times," he whined.

"Well, I know some cheat codes to washing out color," Rose smiled. "I dyed my hair green once, and me and Shareen found some cures to getting it back to its normal color."

"You had green hair?" The Doctor came out from behind his arm wall once more.

"Yup. Even more unflattering than your cute pink."

"All pink and green, Rose Tyler?" he smiled.

"Yes," she rolled her eyes and then extended him her hand. "So? Do you want my help or not?"

He hesitated for a bit. Then he gradually took her hand and let her haul him up.

"Fine," he grunted. "But you better not dye it green."

"Wouldn't dream of it," she smiled as she gave his hair another ruffle.


	3. Ten x Rose - No Touch

The visions of what had happened on Bad Wolf Bay still haunt him at night. He thought that, after all this time, they'd stop. But they don't. Whenever he closes his eyes, he can see her there. Tears falling gently from her face, breaking his heart._ Rose. _She's so close to him there—right beside him, but then she's universes away at the same time.

_"Can I—?" _she asks him, reaching out her hand.

_"I'm still just an image. No touch." _His head says, even though his whole being is screaming 'yes'. He wants to press his cheek against her hand, let her touch his face and then take her into his arms. He wants her touch. And wants to feel her. Wants to hold her against him, and bury his face into her hair. He wants to hold her hand and never let go. Wants to keep her beside him forever.

But she's not beside him. He can't touch her.

So every time he closes his eyes, he has to watch her fade away. She leaves his world and he's left waking up in a cold sweat with tears streaming down his face.


	4. Ten x Rose - Touch

"Why don't you ask her yourself?" Donna says to him and he doesn't quite know what she means. _How? Rose isn't… _She nods behind him and he turns away.

His hearts stop.

There, just there, standing in the middle of the street, hair illuminated in the moonlight, is Rose. His Rose.

A smile spreads across her face and he feels like the ground is spinning beneath him. He's lost control of his body and all he can think is that she's there. He's running to her now, his hearts pounding in his chest as they leap for joy. She's here. She found him, and he's never gonna let her leave again.

He doesn't even register when the blast hits him. As he falls to the ground, the pain engulfs him and his eyes close. _No…_

And then she's there. He feels her cradle his head and hears her whisper, "I've got you. It missed you. Look. It's me, Doctor."

His eyes open and he can see her leaning over him. She's smiling past the fear in her eyes. Trying to be brave for him.

But he can feel her. She's real. And she's here.

"Rose," he breaths and for just this once, he forgets the world, the universe, and the pain. Because all he can feel and see is her.


	5. Tentoo x Rose - Car Problems

"This is all your fault, you know," Rose said to the Doctor as she leaned out of the car window. The Doctor, meanwhile, was underneath the vehicle and sonicing the parts there.

"No," he grunted pulling out a bit to look up at her. "It's this stupid car's fault."

"You bought the stupid car," Rose smiled with her tongue poking out between her teeth.

"Well," the Doctor shrugged. "We needed one while the TARDIS is still growing. I don't trust cabs. What if the time comes and the cabs can't get there or take too long or—"

"Doctor," Rose laughed. "The baby isn't going to come until weeks later."

"I know, I know," the Doctor sat up on his knees so that he was face to face with her over the car window. "It's just… I don't know about you, but I'm still freaking out about everything."

Rose giggled and reached a hand out to ruffle his hair, "I'm nervous too, you daft idiot. But everything's going to be fine."

"But what if everything doesn't turn out fine?" the Doctor had a nervous look on his face. "What is something goes wrong, when you're, you're—or the kid doesn't like me—"

"Doctor, look at me." Rose smiled and took his face in her hands. "It's going to be alright. I'm gonna be fine, nothing's gonna go wrong. And the baby's gonna like you. Who doesn't like you? I like you."

She leaned forward and gave him a small kiss. He seemed to relax a bit and let his hands slide up her arms to her neck and face where he began to caress her soft skin.

"I love you, Rose Tyler," he said softly as he leaned forward to kiss her again.

"I know," she smiled between his kisses. "I love you too. And I'll love you even more if the car gets fixed soon. I'm hungry for some chips."

"Craving?" he pulled back with a grin.

"Baby has good taste," she tapped his nose. "And we don't want to keep her waiting, so get to it."

"Her?" He raised a brow.

"I think it's a girl," she told him.

"Really?" he leaned into the window a bit so that he could see the large bump of Rose's belly. "What do you think, little one? You a girl? Or are you a little boy like me?"

Rose giggled, "The baby isn't gonna answer you until a few weeks."

"I can wait," he rested his head on his hands with his elbows on the car frame, keeping his gaze on her belly.

"Doctor," Rose laughed. "Just fix the car."

"Oh. About that," he pulled back and scratched his neck, his usually motion when he was nervous.

"Doctor…"

"I can't actually fix it," he mumbled. "I sort of… Made it worse."

He looked up at her sheepishly.

"What did you do now?" Rose laughed.

"Might have soniced the wrong pipe which then…"

"You know what? I don't care," Rose smiled. "Guess we're gonna have to walk to the chippy."

"Are you sure?" the Doctor frowned and stood up when she opened up the car door. "We can just call a cab this time. I don't want you to do anything that requires too much effort."

"It's just a short walk," Rose replied as she got out to stand next to him. "I can handle it."

"But are you sure?"

"Yes, Doctor," she rolled her eyes. He still was frowning and Rose sighed, leaning forward to wrap her arms around his neck even thought her belly hindered her from getting any closer to him.

"I'll be fine, Doctor," she smiled as he instinctively placed his hands at her hips. "Okay? It's you, I'm worried about."

"Me?" he frowned.

"Yeah, you get so pale whenever we talk about the baby," she gave him her tongue-in-teeth smile.

"Oh," the Doctor's skin lost color and Rose laughed.

"See? Like that!"

"Well, I can't help it," he mumbled and looked down at Rose's belly as it bumped against his chest. "I just get nervous about it, that's all."

"I know, sweat heart," Rose leaned her head forward to kiss him with a smile. "But as I've said before, it's gonna be fine. Now let's go walk to some chips."


	6. Ten x Rose - Death

Everything seemed to be working out. They were going to be alright; soon they'd be back in the TARDIS and flying back through space. She was running toward him now, a smile on her face. He spread his arms wide, welcoming her for an embrace. His hearts thudded with joy at seeing her again. She was _here_.

But then there was a shot, the sound echoing through the night. A single bullet fired, and hit its mark.

She didn't scream, but simply stopped. Her face slackened and her head titled down, looking at the growing red spot on her chest.

It was the Doctor who screamed.

He was by her side immediately, catching her as her knees buckled. He held her in his arms, laying her partially on the ground. Her breathing was uneven and she trapped a hand to her chest, trying to stop the crimson liquid from seeping out.

"Doctor," she gasped, tears of pain streaming from her eyes.

"I'm here," he told her, bringing a hand up to cup her cheek. "I'm right here. You're gonna be alright, Rose. You hear? You're gonna be fine."

He turned away from her then, looking out to the people standing a distance away. All of them were still, fear covering their features as they stared at the Doctor and his Rose.

"Don't stand there!" the Doctor shouted. "Do something! Get help! _Please!_"

But they just shook their heads solemnly.

"PLEASE!" the Doctor cried again. "Anyone! My ship, get, get my ship, I can save her there! Just please help! _Let me save her!_"

"Doctor," Rose's soft voice brought his attention back to her. "It's okay… It's not your fault…"

She smiled up at him, her eyes half closed already. He knew he was crying, could feel the tears trailing down his face. He couldn't lose her…

"I wouldn't have missed it for the world," she choked out, her breath fading in the last word.

"Rose," he murmured, caressing her face. "Don't go... Stay, stay with me, Rose. _Pleas_e."

She gave him one last smile, before her eyes drifted closed. Her body fell limp in his arms as her life left her.

She was gone.

Tears falling freely from his eyes, he cradled her still form in his arms, crying out her name over and over. Trying to call her back to him. He couldn't live without her.

But Rose, his precious Rose, was no more.


	7. Ten x Rose - Shower

"Rose?" the Doctor called out as he walked down the TARDIS halls. He'd just been reading in the library when he felt the absence of his wonderful, pink and yellow girl. Usually she would read beside him, her head resting against his side while he played with her gorgeous hair. Well, everything about her was gorgeous, not just her hair. Like her smile, and eyes, and nose, and mouth, and lips, and chest, and bum and…. He shook his head. _What the hell is wrong with you, Doctor? You're not supposed to think about your companion like that._

The Doctor continued on his way ducking into the various rooms she could be in. Not in kitchen. Not in the pool (damn, he'd love to see Rose in her skimpy swimsuit again). Not in the antigravity room (thought why would she be there anyway?), nor in his room (again, why would she be there?)

Soon he reached her room and found the door slightly ajar. The sweet sound of Rose singing came from within and the Doctor stood there a bit just listening to her melodious voice. The sounds were muffled a bit though. By water? Was Rose in the shower?

Quietly as he could, the Doctor gently pushed open the door and poked his head in. Rose wasn't in her main room, but her clothing was scattered across the floor. Steam flooded out from the en suite and the Doctor looked in that direction. So Rose was in the shower… and naked.

The Doctor gulped and stepped into the room. Maybe she was just running the water. Yeah, she wasn't in the shower. She was just singing and, er, washing something in her shower. Yeah, that makes sense. So it would be perfectly fine if he walked in. Course it was. And if she _was_ in the shower…

The Doctor crept up to the en suit. Soon the glass shower came into view and his breath caught. There Rose stood with her back to him, the water cascading down her completely naked form. From her lungs she was belting out _Toxic _by Britney Spears, and she moved her body around as well, running her hands down her hair and neck. The Doctor's eyes were glued to her bare skin. Her curves and the water trailing down her slick skin and her rear… Oh… The Doctor felt his blood rush down to a certain part of his anatomy.

Rose turned in the shower, still singing and the Doctor's eyes basically bulged out of his head when her perfect breasts came into view.

"_You're toxic_—DOCTOR?!"

Rose's startled gasp forced the Doctor's gaze away from her chest. Her face was a deep shade of red and she desperately tried to cover herself with her hands.

"Shit!" the Doctor quickly covered his eyes and felt his hearts beat rapidly in his chest. "Sorry! Sorry sorry sorry sorry!"

_WHAT THE HELL DID YOU THINK YOU WERE DOING? _The Doctor cursed himself in every single language he could recall. He should be running away, and then going to go throw himself into a black hole, but instead he found his body ignoring him and standing still.

"Erm," Rose's embarrassed voice said. "Did, did you need anything?"

"No," the Doctor brought his hands down a bit so that he could only see her face. "I, erm, just, er, heard you singing, and, uh, thought I'd, well, I—"

"Thought you'd get a peek show?" Rose had a slightly amused smile on her face.

"Er," the Doctor felt his mouth go dry.

"Well?" Rose.

"Well what?" the Doctor gulped.

"Are you going to join me?" the corners of her mouth twisted up in a foxy smile.

The Doctor didn't move but felt his hand drop. That wasn't the reaction he was expecting. Not that he didn't like it though… Rose beckoned him with one hand, her tongue just poking out between her teeth.

"Well," the Doctor grinned broadly and waggled his eyebrows, his hands already undoing his tie. "If you insist…"


	8. Nine x Rose - Dancing

The Doctor watched his companion in amusement. She was laughing, holding an alien drink in her hand as she danced with a large Tulikari. He should have known better than to bring a human to this festival, but she'd said she really wanted to. And who could say no to Rose Tyler.

"Doktah!" Rose's voice was mumbled as she crossed the dance floor over to him. He raised his brows in surprise when she wrapped her arms around his neck, her glass dropping to the floor with a crash.

"Rose," he said plainly trying to pry her off him as she began to nuzzle her head into his leather jacket. "I think you've had too much to drink."

"And I think you've… not had enough," she hiccupped with a smile. "Dance with… me?"

He smirked but shook his head, "I don't think that's a good idea. You already know I'm a terrible dancer."

"Rubbish," she laughed and started to drag him out onto the floor. "You're… fantastic!"

He couldn't help himself but smile broadly when she mimicked his voice on the word 'fantastic'.

"Okay, you win," the Doctor wrapped his arms around her waist. "But only one dance, and then back to the TARDIS."

"Fair enough," Rose grinned and then giggled, "We could do some… other dancing there too."


	9. Tentoo x Rose - Boobs

"Hey, Rose?" the Doctor calls behind him from where he's sitting at his desk in the study. His hands fiddle with the cylindrical object, the new sonic screwdriver he's attempting to make. He's just gotten the light to work before the bulb burnt out and now he couldn't get the light off the rest of it.

"Can you bring me a spanner?" he says, pushing his glasses up his nose. After he'd nicked them from the TARDIS beforehand, he'd found that he's had to use them much more frequently in this parallel world.

"Haven't you worked on that enough?" Rose's voice says after a few moments. Taking of his specs, the Doctor turns around in the chair saying, "Well, I just…"

He trails off when he sees her. Rose is dressed, or, well, not even dressed at all, in just her knickers and one of his collared shirts. She has a sexy smile on her lips and her hair is curling around her face in a golden halo. But that's not where the Doctor's eyes rest. Oh no. His eyes are fixed to the middle of her chest, where the shirt is unbuttoned all the way and just barely covering her breasts.

"Er, I….," he mumbles unintelligibly as she makes her way towards him, the shirt moving more off her chest.

"Something wrong, Doctor?" she murmurs and leans down a bit to look into his face when she's in front of him. He forces his gaze away from her chest.

"I," he clears his throat a bit and leans back in his chair, relaxing as if nothing was new. "So, couldn't find a spanner?"

"Nah," Rose smirks and then stretches herself out with a, he assumes, fake yawn. "Must have left it at Torchwood."

"Ah, I see," the Doctor dares a glance back to her chest. _Rassilon. This is torture. _

"So, _Doctor,_" Rose's voice is low and she reaches out to walk her fingers up his chest. "Since you can't fix the screwdriver right now…"

Rose has reached his tie and is slowly loosening it off his neck.

"Do you think…"

The Doctor's heart rate has increased tremendously and he can feel his blood rushing to a certain area as she leans closer to him.

"…maybe you could use your hands for something else?" Rose's breath ghosts over his lips. _Oh, that's it. _

With a growl he grabs her and crashes his lips against hers. Her hands wind their way into his hair as he pulls her against his lap, letting her straddle his hips. Tongues slid against each other's as they devour their partner's mouth. The Doctor brings his hands up, and hooks them under her thighs. Rose gasps in his mouth when he gets up suddenly and carries her across the room. He doesn't release her mouth until they reach the couch against the other wall where he drops her roughly on it. She gasps for breath as he drapes himself over her, kissing his way down her throat. His hands move to her chest and—

_Oh yes…. There they are. _Rose lets out a moan of pleasure as he busies himself with massaging the mounds of flesh on her chest with his hand and then with his tongue when he brings his head down there.

Needless to say, they don't leave that couch tell hours later. And when they do the Doctor growls as he slaps her arse, "I don't think I've gotten the pleasure of touching you like that before. And would very much like to do it again soon."

Rose just responds but launching herself at him again for another passionate snog.


	10. Ten x Rose - Stay With Me

"Hey, Doctor?" Rose's voice calls out softly. Lifting his head from his book, he looks across the room to find her standing just outside the doorframe. She's dressed in her sleepwear, the ones he bought for her with the bananas, he notes happily. When his gaze meets her face though he can immediately see something was wrong.

"Rose, are you alright?" he asks her with concern.

She doesn't reply quickly, just continues to stare at the floor. Then, "I don't know."

"Hey," he says softly, getting up from his bed. "Come here."

She makes her way over to him and then grips him tightly around his middle. His arms encircle her as she buries her head into his chest.

"What's wrong?" he murmurs, stroking her hair gently. When she doesn't answer, he pulls away just enough to see that she's crying.

"Rose, what's wrong?" he repeats, starting to get nervous. "Please, tell me. Rose?"

"I," she begins, before breaking off again to hug him once more. "Can I stay with you tonight?"

"Of course you can," he says without hesitation. Gradually, he leads her over to the bed, where she still won't let him go. He holds her in his arms, her head nestled against his collar while he rubs her back gently.

"Rose, talk to me," he tries again. "Is this… Is this about what happened at Krop Tor?"

It had been three days since their frightening ordeal on the planet that orbited the black hole. They hadn't spoken much about it, mostly changing the subject.

After a few moments, Rose nods into his chest.

"It's just," she whispers. "I can't stop thinking about what happened. What it said… I keep seeing that thing in my dreams."

"It was lying," he reasons. "And it's gone. It's never gonna hurt you again."

"But you can't know for sure," she shuts her eyes tightly. "We never saw it die, it could still be out there. And what if it's right? What if something happens, and I… and I die."

"Don't say stuff like that. You're _not_ going to die."

"But I will," her voice is below a whisper. "Eventually. I'm not… I'm not a Time Lord. I won't live that long. I'll die while you live on. Get old, and won't, won't be able to travel with you. And you'll be alone again… I, I don't ever want to leave you."

"Oh Rose," the Doctor murmurs, pushing her off of him slightly so he can look into her eyes. "Listen to me, okay? I don't care if you get old. I don't care if you think you won't be able to travel with me anymore. If you can't then I'm gonna stay with you. I'm not gonna leave. And you're not going to die. Not soon, and not ever if I'm lucky."

"But what if I start to forget you, or—"

"That's not going to happen," he tries to smile. "I'd never let that happen. Rose, nothing's going to ever harm you again. I'm gonna protect you. Keep you safe. And it doesn't matter that you're not a Time Lord, I'm gonna cherish every moment I spend with you."

His gaze breaks away for a few moments as he murmurs, "When I was down in that pit, I realized how… fragile everything is. How just a word or movement can change the world or a person. And… I'm tired of running, pushing away things, words I should have said a long time ago."

He stays silent for a couple heartbeats before raising his face and looking down at her softly.

"Rose," he whispers, his hand coming up to brush the tears from her cheeks. "I want to spend every last minute I can with you, if you'll let me. I don't ever want to lose you again. I want to stay with you, hold your hand and never let go. Can I do that? I don't want us to hold back anymore. Rose, I… I…"

"I love you," she finishes for him, smiling softly through different tears. He can't help it but grin broadly before leaning forward to cover her face in light kisses. She laughs at this before grabbing his head and sealing her lips to his. They stay that way for quite a while, moving their mouths against each other's languidly. When she needs to breathe, they pull back and the Doctor presses his forehead to hers with a smile.

"Stay with me, Rose," he says as he cups her cheek.

"As long as I can."


	11. Ten Donna - Why?

"Doctor?" Donna walks into the main console room.

"Under here!" the Doctor grunts from where he is lying under the main console fiddling with the wires there.

"I've got a question."

"Go ahead and ask," the Doctor says, still doing his work with the TARDIS. A sharp pain his ankle makes him yelp as Donna kicks him there.

"Oi, spaceman! I don't know how you talked to your other companions, but when I'm talking I want you to be listening."

"I was listening!" he defends himself but slides out from under the controls anyways. "What'd you want?"

"Well," Donna looks away for moment. "I was just wondering, well—"

"Yes?" the Doctor says.

"Let me finish, you dumbo!" she gives him a glare. "I was just wondering why you brought me along."

"Well, technically you asked," the Doctor grins.

"I'm serious."

"That's new," the Doctor murmurs still smiling.

"Oi!"

"Sorry."

"So?" Donna tries again. "Why'd you bring me?"

"Cos you're my friend," the Doctor nods. "And you're special."

"No I'm not," Donna laughs a bit with an eye roll. "You're the special one. An _alien._ And what do you call yourself? Time boy?"

"Time _Lord._"

"Whatever. But you can control time!" Donna frowns a bit. "And travel in space. Bend them both to your will! You're basically a god. And I'm just a small, ordinary human."

"There's no such thing as an ordinary human," the Doctor says.

"Yeah, right."

"Donna," the Doctor puts his hands on her shoulders. "No one's ever ordinary. Everyone's special. Especially you! Like, how many people can help save the world in a wedding dress? Or go investigate about living fat? And how many people have met Agatha Christie?"

"Anyone can do that if they travel with you," Donna says.

"But you're not anyone," the Doctor smiles. "I don't ask just anyone to travel with me. I asked _you _to travel with me. You're the best mate I could ever have! Smart, brilliant at times, sassy, bossy, strong, a little loud—"

"Oi, watch it," Donna smiles. "Or I'm gonna smack you."

"And not everyone gets to smack a Lord of Time," the Doctor grins goofily.

"That's true," Donna smirks, and then gives him a slap to the arm.

"Hey!" he yelps and rubs his appendage. "I didn't say you had to!"

"Well, it proves that I'm not everyone then," Donna smiles. "Now when are you going to that hat planet you promised?"


	12. Ten x Rose - Alone

The Doctor wandered through the halls of the TARDIS. He didn't really know where he was going, but just let his feet take him along as he thought about where next to travel. He'd been hopping planet to planet after Martha had said her goodbyes. It was lonely, but the Doctor thought it best if he was alone. Wouldn't hurt anyone that way.

He paused to look up at where he was. The door in front of him was just like the others in the hall, except on its front was a faded symbol in his language. A name.

He stared at the door, not moving for what seemed like hours. A million thoughts were going though his head, but the one that stood above the rest was _don't_.

Hesitantly, he reached for the door knob and turned it. The door opened slowly, revealing the familiar room to him.

It was exactly as it he had left it before, like she'd never left. The room itself was tidy, save for the bedcovers rumpled and a few loose articles of clothing lying in a corner. The walls, however, were cluttered with shelves holding various trinkets, and hundreds of photographs of the places they'd visited.

He allowed himself to smile as he took it all in. Moving over to her desk, the Doctor reached out to hold a framed picture in his hand. He was in this image, smiling with his arm wrapped tightly around her. His other hand was off-screen, holding the camera just a tad bid askew. She was laughing, mouth open in a happiness and eyes closed.

He couldn't remember what he'd done to make her laugh.

He moved onto the next picture frame. In this one, Jackie had taken the shot he recalled. She'd always wanted to take a picture of her daughter and him for a reference in case anyone wanted to know who the girl was traveling with. They were both smiling and again he had his arms around her. His head was rested atop of hers so that he hadn't been able to see her during the shot. He didn't know she was looking up at him like that.

Pain started to well up deep within his chest and he set the picture down and moved onto look at the walls. Most of the images were of various planets, and about half of them included part of him where he'd tried to mess up her shot. Seemed she'd kept a few of his photo-bombs seeing there were pictures of him doing unflattering things that obscured the scenery. They'd been so carefree those times…

Why was he here? This wasn't helping him. All he felt now was grief. It covered his hearts and worked its way through his being, making his whole essence feel drained.

He turned away from the pictures and was about to leave when he saw it. There, lying on the bed was her shirt. She'd left behind everything when she was taken, but had accidently draped this over the rail in the main console room before hand. Usually he'd scold her for this careless act, but she wasn't here was she. She wasn't going to walk back into her room like she usually did. Wouldn't playfully reproach him for being there. Or end up just tackling him into a tickle fight on her bed.

She was gone.

Gingerly, he lifted the shirt from the sheets. He ran his fingers over the fabric, his shaking hands holding it delicately, like it could tear any second.

Staring at the piece of clothing, memories rushed back to him painfully. He could almost see her, laughing as she walked with him hand-in-hand. Almost feel her wrap her arms around his neck as she embraced him.

He hadn't registered he was crying, until a tear fell onto the fabric.

"Rose," he choked out. "Why did you have to go?"

Tears cascading down his cheeks he sank to the floor, brining the shirt up to his face. He buried his nose into the fabric trying to bring back her smell, anything that he could.

"Please come back," he mourned, shutting his eyes as his body trembled. "I miss you so much, Rose Tyler."

Quietly he wept, alone with his memories. He only spoke once more, and confessed to her the words he'd never gotten to say on that beach, as if they could somehow bring her back.


	13. Ten x Rose - Handcuffs

"Well isn't this just great," Rose mumbled sarcastically.

"Oh come on," the Doctor said. "It's not _that_ bad."

"We're trapped in a bloody dudgeon," Rose spat. "_And _handcuffed together!"

To prove her point she gestured to the cell using her hand that was connected to the Doctor's.

"So?" he shrugged. "We've been in similar predicaments like these before."

"Without your _sonic screwdriver_?"

"Well, no," he frowned. "But I'll still get us out of this predicament… somehow."

Rose groaned and ran her free hand through her hair angrily. '_It's gonna be fun!' _he had said. _'No, we don't need any identification, they aren't psychic beings.' _Well, turned out, they _were _psychic beings who could see straight through the Doctor's psychic paper. And apparently, they didn't like nonregistered visitors invading their parties and then "accidently" causing the dining table to explode. Ugh, it was all the Doctor's fault that they were where they were. Getting stuck in a smelly dudgeon was horrid enough, but also getting handcuffed to the Doctor with no sonic screwdriver? Such a pain.

She'd originally thought getting cuffed to the Doctor would be a fun experience, but instead, it just hurt to have the metal scrape across her wrist every time he moved. Now she just wanted to get free and go home to the TARDIS.

"Are you angry, Rose?" the Doctor's voice broke through her thoughts.

"What do you think?" she snapped, turning her head to glare at him. He flinched at her stare.

"I'm sorry," the Doctor glanced down to the black floor they were sitting on. "Sorry I got us into this mess."

"Well 'sorry' doesn't get us _out_," she retorted.

"I'm working on that," he tried to give her a smile but one look from her made his face slacken again. Turning her head away, Rose looked through the cell bars and saw the blue-skinned guard returning to them.

"Looks like we've got company again," she hissed to the Doctor. "Try not to piss him off again, will you?"

"Well, how are you two love birds now?" the slyly smiling alien came up to the bars, his green claws curling over them.

"We're fine," the Doctor spoke, and started to stand up, but then was pulled back since he was still connected to Rose.

"Still haven't gotten used to being stuck together, have you?" the guard smiled. "Well you better since you're gonna be stuck for quite a while."

"Well if that is the case, do you think you could get us water?" the Doctor hauled the angry Rose to her feet and started to drag her closer to the bars. "My companion here is a little thirsty."

Rose flashed him a look. Now _what was he up to? _The guard narrowed his eyes before turning away and walking back up the corridor to a small room. He returned shortly carrying a basin of water.

"Here," he shoved the water at the bars, but then found the bowl was too large to fit through.

"Oh, now that's a problem," the Doctor frowned. "Maybe you could just…"

"Shut up," the guard growled and Rose elbowed the Doctor, shooting him a warning glare.

"Back away," the guard grumbled as he opened up the cell door. The Doctor and Rose did as they were told, but Rose noticed the Time Lord sneak his hand into a pocket.

"Now drink up," the guard said. "This is the only water you'll, what the—!"

The man broke off with a yelp as the Doctor quickly withdrew a small bottle from his pocket and slashed the solution inside on the guard's face. The man stumbled back wiping at his eyes before his body gave a shudder and he collapsed to the ground.

"What the hell did you do?" Rose gasped.

"Little sedation potion, he'll be fine. Now, run!" Grabbing her hand, he sprinted them out of the cell and up the corridor. They had only gotten so far when a siren sounded, echoing through the whole place.

"Damn it!" the Doctor cursed and glanced down at their cuffed wrists. "These must have an alarm device on them that activated when we left the cell!"

Rose spat out a stronger curse word as the Doctor pulled them down a different hall. They hid down in the shadows, pressed up against the wall as they watched other guards run past in the main corridor. Once they had all passed, the Doctor jumped out quickly and began to run again.

Rose yelped as the metal cut her skin at his unexpected move. But she didn't have time to focus on the pain as the Doctor didn't stop running. The two time travelers ran through twists and turns in the dudgeons until they finally reached the stairs that led to the surface.

"There!" the Doctor cried happily. He was about to scale the flight when they heard the sound of shoes against stone ahead. Top-speed, he backtracked them into a closet beside the stairs.

"Just gonna have to wait here till all the guards are gone," he panted as the two caught their breath back. "Now, let's look at these cuffs."

He brought their hands up and Rose winced as pain struck her wrist. The Doctor didn't seem to notice and began to examine the link on his own, prying at is with his hands.

"Need more light," he muttered and jerked his and Rose's hands toward the entrance. Again, Rose felt the metal slice her skin and this time she was sure that she has started bleeding.

"Stop it!" she gasped and immediately regretted hearing her voice crack. His head whipped around to look at her, concern covering his features.

"Rose, are you—?"

"I'm fine," she snapped and grabbed the chain so it wouldn't cut her again. "Let's just get out of this stupid place."

She wouldn't look at him, and shrugged him off when he placed his free hand on her shoulder.

"Rose, let me see," he said in a stern but caring tone.

"No," she glared at him. "Can't do anything about it now. Just get me out of here."

"Rose—"

His sentence was cut off though as a pack of guards raced past them toward the deeper dungeons. That was their cue to flee. Rose pushed past him, still holding onto the handcuff chain and led them up the stairs. The Doctor took her hand halfway up and gave it a small squeeze. She didn't acknowledge him but kept her gaze fixed ahead.

He took the lead once they were out in the open, running them into the forest and out of danger from the fuming aliens. They made their way through the trees until they reached the bigger-on-the-inside, blue box.

Rose let out a sigh of relief when they were safe inside, but didn't get to rest as the Doctor pulled her over to the main console where he charted a course away from the planet and back into the time vortex.

Now that they were in the light Rose glanced down at her wrist and winched. Blood had stained some of the underside of the chain and a large rash covered her whole wrist. Now that she was actually looking at it, the pain seemed to increase. She found herself blinking back tears.

The Doctor still hadn't looked at her and moved them both over to a coral beam where his long coat lay. He hadn't held her hand that time, so the link scrapped against her skin once more and she bit her lip to keep from letting out a cry.

Reaching into one of the pockets on the coat, the Doctor withdrew his sonic screwdriver saying, "Ah, here it is. Now let's get this chain off."

When he mentioned the chain he shook his wrist which also shook Rose's cuff. She couldn't fight the pain anymore and felt a few tears slip out and roll down her cheeks.

"I'll get yours first…" The Doctor trailed off when he saw the mangled state of Rose's wrist. His gaze flicked up her face and he immediately felt his hearts stop as he saw the tears falling softly down her face.

"Oh, Rose," he reached his freehand up to try to wipe her tears when he realized he was still holding the sonic.

"Just get it off," she mumbled and wouldn't look at him. He nodded and quickly turned the screwdriver on, running it along the chain link until it snapped open and fell away from her wrist. He undid his in the same fashion then dropped both the chain and his sonic to the floor so that his hands were free.

Gingerly he reached out and cradled Rose's bleeding wrist. She didn't speak as he turned the appendage in his hands, checking every cut and scrape. He'd forgotten how fragile human skin was…

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry," he whispered. "I'll fix this."

The Doctor looked up at her and saw her nod faintly. Carefully, he led her away to the infirmary on the TARDIS. She stayed silent when he cleaned her wrist and applied a healing ointment. He could tell that the pain worsened a bit when he did as a few more tears rolled down her face. He made short work of bandaging her wrist and when he had finished he brushed his thumb gently over the back of her hand and then placed a small kiss there.

"I'm sorry, Rose," he murmured reaching his other hand out to cup her face. She leaned into his palm, letting him thumb away her tears.

"It's alright, Doctor," she sounded tired. "I'll be okay."

"Can I do anything else?" he asked softly.

She was silent for a few moments before saying, "A hug would be nice."

The Doctor smiled a bit and wrapped his arms around her, holding her tightly to him, but making sure he didn't hurt her sore wrist. She squeezed him back, nuzzling her head into his chest. They stayed that way for a while, sharing in each other's comfort.

"How bout we go to the lounge and pop in a film?" the Doctor said with a kiss to the top of her head. "The Princess Bride? That film always cheers you up. Hey?"

She nodded into his chest, "That sounds okay."

"Good," he smiled and then reached around to scoop Rose up into his arms. She gasped in surprise and clung onto his neck for support.

"What're you doing?" she furrowed her brow.

"Going to the longue," he grinned and started heading in that direction.

"I can walk by myself, Doctor. I hurt my wrist, not my foot."

"I know."

"Then why are you carrying me?"

"Because I want you to have an easy night," he smiled. "And that means I'm taking care of you and am going to carry you to our movie night."

She rolled her eyes but smiled faintly, "Fine. But if you're my personal caretaker now, you're gonna have to make some popcorn and then let me use you as a pillow on the couch."

"As you wish," he said with a knowing smile.


	14. Ten x Rose - Forget

"Rose, please," his voice is pleading and he catches her arm. "At least look at me!"

She sighs and turns to him, blinking the rain out of her eyes. He smiles just faintly when she does. Then his expression droops when he sees the annoyance in her eyes.

"What do you want?" Rose says. "I already told you, I don't know you."

"But, but it's me!" he places his hands on her shoulders and she can feel them shaking. "Rose, it' me, the Doctor. Please, remember me. I'm sorry this happened. I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have let you out of my sight. And when I found you—"

"I don't know what you're talking about," Rose shrugs him off. "I've never met you. I've lived here my whole life, in London. Not traveling somewhere with you. Stop following me!"

"But you have to understand!" He's yelling now. "Please, Rose! You have to remember me! I-I can't leave you here… I… I need you."

He doesn't look at her during his last sentence. His wet hair covers his face, hiding the tears in his eyes.

"Please, Rose," he murmurs. "Stay with me. Let me help you. Please."

He lifts his gaze to meet hers. She doesn't move, but just looks him over. The confusion in her eyes seems to die for a few moments and he feels hope spring up in his hearts.

"I'm sorry, Doctor," she shakes her head and backs away.

Then she's gone. Disappearing in the rain and leaving the Time Lord alone. She doesn't turn back even when she hears him wail her name once more.


	15. Ten x Rose - Wait

Rose sat against the dark sanded beach, the wind battering her and spraying the sea lightly against her face. It stung a bit, when some of the sand would get caught in the wind, but it was nothing compared to how dead she was feeling inside. She'd stopped crying a few hours ago, but now as the fifth hour of waiting approached, she felt the tears prick at her eyes again.

Tilting her head to the sky, she whispered, "Doctor? Are you there?"

Of course there was no answer.

"Please," she continued anyways, letting the tears snake down her cheeks. "You told me to always wait five and a half hours… and that's what I'm doing. I'm gonna wait for you."

The wind blew harshly against her and she hugged her knees more tightly. Burying her head, she couldn't help herself but weep, calling out his name again and again.


	16. Tentoo x Rose - Gallifreyan

"Okay, so this is an 'R'?" Rose asked the Doctor looking up from the piece of paper in front of her. A circular symbol was drawn there with a few dots and lines inside it.

"Yup!" He grinned as he scooted closer to her on his chair. "And if you turn those lines, erase that dot, and make the circle whole, it's an 'O'!"

He exchanged a smile with her. They had decided to take a day off from saving the world at Torchwood (well, saving the world actually meant him working on the growing TARDIS and her usually doing paperwork on helping him out), and just stay home at their flat. They'd slept in late, had a nice breakfast, taken a nice stroll through the park just talking about future trips, had a couple of hours of shagging (well, a couple meaning quite a lot), and now after eating supper Rose had asked if he'd teach her Gallifreyan.

The question had surprised him at first, but was immediately delighted by the idea. Now, the two of them were seated closely together at the table with papers scattered about all filled with the Gallifreyan writing.

"Well that's two letters in my name," Rose smiled to him and then looked over to the paper he was writing on. "What's that say?"

"Well," he grinned and then paused. The words that he said after were not in her language and sounded so different to her. They sounded like a song as they left his tongue, with different pitches and drops in tone. It was beautiful.

"What does that mean?" she whispered.

He smiled softly and leaned forward to murmur, "I love you, Rose Tyler."


	17. Tentoo x Rose - Ice Cream

It had been a tiresome and very _long _day at Torchwood. Rose had gotten up at dawn because of an urgent call from Jake saying they needed both her and the Doctor to check out some freak alien mumbo jumbo which then left her doing paperwork and the Doctor to stay in the labs trying to figure out what the alien device was doing. Rose hardly saw any of the Doctor, only heard his voice when he would feed her information that she had to plug into one of the computers for the Torchwood data system. The whole day was like that, and now that it was over Rose was completely exhausted.

Rubbing her tired eyes, Rose got up from her desk and left the office, dragging her feet along the floor. She made her way through the almost empty Torchwood 1 building until she reached the labs.

"Doctor?" she called out. There was no response and as she looked around the place, couldn't see the familiar blue suit of her Doctor. Sighing, she left the lab and headed in the direction of the lobby.

"Hey there, Miss Rose," Jake's voice called out and Rose lifted her head to see him sauntering toward her.

"Hey, Jake," she said and hid her yawn.

"Just want to thank you again for coming in, even though you and the Doctor wanted to take a break from all this," the man said sincerely. "You guys are the best."

Rose grunted a bit and then asked, "Speaking of the Doctor, have you seen him?"

"Yeah, he just left."

"He left?"

"Yup, said he has something to do."

"Oh," Rose tried to hide the sadness in her voice, but evidently didn't do so when Jake said, "You okay?"

"I'm fine," Rose put on a fake smile. "I'm just gonna, er, go back to my flat. See you later, Jake."

"Alright…" he looked unconvinced, but Rose didn't give him any time to say something else as she gave him another forced smile and then walked out the door. The warm wind felt good on her face as she walked along the sidewalk in the direction of her and the Doctor's flat.

The Doctor had been acting strange lately. Ever since they had moved into their own flat together he'd been distant, and seemed to avoiding conversation with her. He'd always change the subject they were on or say he had something to do and just run away. Rose didn't know what was wrong. He had been fine being with her at the Tyler mansion, always wanted to be around her, but now that they were alone…

Had she done something wrong? Said something to make him uncomfortable with her? Maybe it was because he never wanted any of this. Never wanted to live a flat, with doors and carpets and mortgages. He said he hated that before. He probably hated it now, and didn't want anything to do with it.

Rose felt her heart twist as a thought crossed her mind. What if he didn't want to be with her anymore? What if now, that he saw what it would be like just living with her in a flat for few years before the TARDIS could grow was horrid to him and he would rather just leave? Would he do that? No… he, he said he wanted to stay with her. Said he loved her. He would never leave… Right?

"Rose! There you are!"

Lifting her head and shaking her thoughts away, she glanced up in surprise to see the Doctor running down the sidewalk toward her. When he reached her, he immediately wrapped his arms around her in a tight hug.

"Really sorry I left before you were done," the Doctor said when he pulled away. "I just needed to take a walk, but I should've waited for you."

"'S alright, Doctor," Rose didn't let go of him and kept her head pressed against his chest. _I love you, _she thought but didn't say aloud. _I love you so much and don't want you to go. _

She felt the Doctor's hands creep around her back and his lips kiss her head softly.

"Bet you're tired," he said softly and Rose nodded into his shirt in return. "Well, are you too tired to maybe go get an ice cream with me at the field by our flat?"

A couple blocks away from their building was a park that had a huge hilly field behind it. She and the Doctor had gone there many times before to stargaze and usually just talk.

"We can do that if you want," Rose looked up to him. A big grin spread across the part human's face and he leaned forward to give her a quick kiss. Then he pulled away and took her hand.

"Allons-y!" he grinned to her as he led them toward the ice cream shop. The Doctor started rambling about the history of ice cream as they walked and Rose did her best to listen and not drift back into her previous thoughts.

Now they had gotten two cones (mint chip for Rose and a scoop of chocolate brownie and then orange sherbet for the Doctor since he could never decide on just one flavor) and were walking slowly up a large hill. The Doctor swayed their still clasped hands between them as they licked at their cones.

"So," Rose said after a bit of walking in silence. "Any particular reason you fancied some ice cream?"

"Does there need to be?" He smiled.

"No, guess not," Rose shrugged and returned his grin.

"Well, actually I do have a reason," the Doctor said as the two sat down on a small bench that stood atop the hill. "It's been a long day, and I can see that you're a little tired, and ice cream helps make stuff better. So, ice cream for us two to share!"

Right as he said 'share', the Doctor leaned forward and took a lick of Rose's mint chip.

"Hey!" Rose laughed and pulled her cone away. "Don't you be eating mine, you have your own!"

"Yes, but as you can see, I have but a few bites left and you have a lot," he showed her his almost all the way eaten cone with a frown.

"That's because I take my time eating and don't have a giant tongue."

"My tongue is not giant!" he squeaked then stuck his tongue out to attempt to stare down at it.

"Alright, it's not _that _big," Rose giggled. With a approving nod, he sucked his tongue back into his mouth and then finished his cone off with a few quick bites. Once all remains were gone, he scooted closer to Rose on the bench with a happy smile.

"Oh no you don't," Rose glared at him playfully.

"What?" he grinned as he reached an arm out to wrap around her shoulders and pull her closer to him. "I'm not doing anything."

Rose turned away, as if pretending to not notice him while she started to chew on her cone. A growl of frustration came from him and Rose laughed when slid off the bench so that he was sitting on his knees in front of her with his arms crossed on her thighs.

"Doctor," Rose started.

"Rose," he returned with a pout. "I don't think you're being fair."

"How so?" she raised a brow. "You already had two scoops on your cone, I've only got one."

"Well, I'm a complicated event in space and time so I need more."

"Oh you're not using that on me again," Rose tapped his nose and then took a large bite of her cone, making sure to lick her lips heavily afterwards. A satisfied smirk followed when she watched the Doctor narrow his eyes.

"Rose," he whined. "You're being mean. Come on, share with me. Please? We're gonna have to learn to share everything anyways soon."

"What?" Rose frowned down at him. The Doctor's eyes widened and he looked away, stammering, "Er, I, erm, nothing."

"Doctor?" Rose started. "Are you—Hey!"

She broke off when he lunged forward and snatched the last bite of the cone from her fingers. He chewed with a smile, giving his eyebrows a waggle as Rose glared at him.

"That's cheating!" she crossed her arms and glared down at the man resting his head on her knees.

"The element of surprise," he smiled. "Always fun."

"_You're_ the one being mean," Rose said. "Now you have to tell me what you meant by what you said earlier"

"Said what?"

"You know," Rose prompted when he wouldn't look at her. "About the whole 'share everything' thing."

"Oh," he back to sit on his heels and scratched the back of his neck. "Yeah."

"Doctor?"

"Well, erm," he coughed and mumbled out. "Isn't that what couples are supposed to do if they, er, get married or something?"

Rose felt her heart stop. Married? Did, did the Doctor want to marry her? She found herself just sitting silently and staring at the part Time Lord. He in return glanced nervously up at her and when she stayed silent, a look of hurt stated to cross his face.

"Rose?" he tried. "Er, it's okay if you don't want to and all, but, er, well, I had originally wanted to make this special but… I was wondering if maybe you'd consider, um, marrying me?"

He gave her a hopeful smile and Rose was sure she had stopped breathing. Her eyes flicked down to a small open box the Doctor had withdrawn from his pocket while he had been talking. Sitting and shining deep inside it was a silver ring. A diamond stood in the middle of the band with small blue sapphires surrounding it. Black circular writing seemed to be engraved down the rim; not in English but in Gallifreyan.

He's asked her to marry him. The Doctor, an alien that was over nine hundred years old, could see the turn of the universe, and had saved thousands, was asking her, a small, ordinary human, to marry him. Rose realized that she was crying.

Of all the things she wanted to say to him, _I love you _or _yes _or _forever, _she couldn't force anything out except, "Why?"

"Why?" the Doctor repeated with a confused frown. "Because I love you! I love you so much, Rose Tyler and I want to be yours."

"But _why?"_ Rose tried to wipe away the tears that were falling down her face. "Why would you want to marry me? I'm human, so, so human. And you're a Time Lord. You shouldn't have to be trapped here with me in a flat or house. You, you should be out there traveling and not having to deal with all this domestic stuff. You don't want to stay with me."

"What?" The Doctor was by her side now and brought a hand up to cup her cheek. "Why wouldn't I want to stay with you? I'm not bothered by all this domestic stuff as you say; I get to stay with you and that's all that matters! If I had to live the rest of my part human life without a TARDIS just so I could be with you, I would! You know that, right? Rose, where is all this coming from? Do you… do you not want to be with me?"

"No, I do!" Rose sobbed. "It's all I ever wanted. It's just… you've been so distant lately… I thought you didn't want to stay with me anymore."

"Rose," the Doctor brought both hands up to hold her face, using his thumbs to brush away her tears. "I am so sorry. I _never _wanted you to feel like I didn't want to stay with you. The reason I've been distant was, well, I was just so nervous and didn't want to mess anything up when I proposed to you. I just wanted everything to be perfect, but looks like I mucked everything up anyways."

He gave Rose a sheepish smile and suddenly she found herself laughing. The Doctor raised his brows but smiled as the clear sound of her laughter echoed around the night.

"It seems that everything around us gets mucked up one way or the other," Rose calmed her laughter down.

"Always the case," the Doctor agreed. "But everything turns out right in the end still?"

Rose looked up to him and nodded with a smile, "I hope so."

Leaning forward, she grabbed his suit lapels and pulled him so her, sealing their mouths together. The Doctor's hand instinctively wound a way into her hair, while his other moved to her jaw. They worked their lips against each other's slowly, not trying to rush and just enjoy.

When they finally pulled apart, the Doctor rested his forehead against Rose's and whispered, "Does that mean you'll still marry me?"

"Yes," Rose murmured and leaned in to give him another kiss. But the Doctor stopped her, digging into his pocket to pull out the ring again. With a large grin he took her hand and slipped the silver band on. Once he had let her examine it, he kissed her again, wrapping his arms around her so she could be closer to him.

"Now can I call you my Rose?" he said through kisses.

"I already am."


	18. Tentoo, Rose, 11 - Unlikely Meeting

Peeking his head over the hedge, the Doctor watched the two people before him. He hadn't meant to come here, quite frankly didn't know how he got here really, but yet here he was. And there they were.

The people were walking hand-in-hand down the park trail, smiling and talking about something he couldn't hear. The man must have said something good for the woman laughed and then grabbed his head to pull him down for a deep kiss. He gripped her against him as they worked their lips against each other's not even caring that the other park goers were glaring at them.

The Doctor smiled softly as he watched them. Rose Tyler and her Doctor. Together. Just as it should be. They broke apart and the Doctor watched as his older self whispered those three words to her. The words he had never gotten to say.

Rose gave her Doctor another kiss before they began making their way along the trail again. The Doctor ducked behind the hedge when they passed him. Their footfalls continued and then one of them stopped abruptly.

"Doctor?" Rose's voice called out and the Doctor had a clamp a hand over his mouth as he almost answered her.

"What's wrong?" Rose asked.

"Can't you feel it?" the other Doctor said in his previous regeneration's voice.

"What?"

"Hold on," the man said. The hedge crunched above him and the Doctor whipped his head up to see the confused face of his tenth regeneration staring down at him.

"Ah!" the Doctor yelped and scrambled back, tripping on his feet so that he fell ungracefully down on his bum.

The other Doctor furrowed his brow and gaped at him, "You…"

"Doctor, what, who's this?" Rose came up to stand beside her Doctor.

The Doctor looked from Rose to his other self, opening and closing his mouth but not saying anything.

"Wait just a minute!" the other Doctor grabbed Rose's hand and led her around the hedge until they stood in front of the Doctor. Bending down, he hauled the man up and then began looking him over.

"Ha ha!" he grinned. "It is you!"

"Yes, well," the Doctor smirked and adjusted his bow tie nervously.

"Who?" Rose was at a loss.

"Ooo, is this really what my next regeneration looks like?" the other Doctor frowned. "Got a baby face, you do. And what's with the bow tie?"

"It's cool," the Doctor defended himself. "And I do not have a baby face!"

"Wait," Rose put a hand on her Doctor's arm and then pointed at the other Doctor. "You… you're… Doctor?"

He smiled softly, "Hello again, Rose Tyler."


	19. Tentoo x Rose - Gardening

"You know I'm all for trying new things," Rose said as she looked down at herself. "But this is ridiculous. Gardening, _really_?"

With an unamused expression she looked over to where the part-human Time Lord was examining his overalls. They were wearing matching outfits, overalls, wide-brimmed hats, boots, gloves, everything they needed to wear if they were going to start a garden. And to Rose, they looked absolutely ridiculous.

"Oh come on," the Doctor grinned. "Don't be like that! This is gonna be fun!"

He skipped over and wrapped an arm around her as he waved his spade in the other.

"Fresh air, exercise, you and me together in the outdoors," the Doctor squeezed her shoulders. "It's great!"

"Sure," Rose rolled her eyes. "Sounds real _fun_."

"That's the spirit!"

Rose sighed with a smile as the Doctor gave her a quick kiss to the cheek before hopping away to the garden behind the Tyler mansion. She was just about to join him when the man let out a very unmanly scream.

"What's wrong?" Rose started toward him when the Time Lord came running back and ducked behind her, arms wrapping around and trapping her against his chest.

"Don't move!" he yelped. "There's a Slitacki alien in the plants."

"A what?" Rose couldn't help but giggle at his unexpected behavior.

"Slitacki," the Doctor repeated. "They look like snakes but they're much, much worse."

"Right, and there's one just in the garden?"

"Yes."

"Well then let's go investigate!" She pulls out of his grip and, despite his protests, walked over to the planter box.

"Rose, Rose, Rose, Rose," the Doctor stammered. "Don't, just come back, and what, no, wait, what are you doing—!"

He broke off with a yelp when Rose grabbed the "Slitacki" from the ground and began to chase the Time Lord around. He scampered away while she laughed.

"It's just a rubber snake, you dumbo!" She called over to him with a giggle, waving the toy in her hand.

"What?!" the Doctor skidded on his heels and spun around. "No, no it's not! It's an alien!"

"Come here," Rose crooked her finger at him. Cautiously he returned to her, squinting his eyes at the object in her hands.

"But, but, I could have sworn…"

"You know what," Rose smirked, twisting the snake in her hands. "I think _you _might need your glasses for real."


	20. Tentoo x Rose - Haircut?

Rose looked up from her book as the Doctor stepped out of the en suit. He was dressed in nothing but a towel around his waist, and was in the midst of rubbing another towel across his head to dry his sopping hair. Rose smirked at his apparel, letting her eyes roam his lengthy body as he walked forward to sit at the end of their bed.

"You know," she mused as she watched him vigorously dry his head. "Your hair is getting pretty long."

The shook his head and glanced over to her with a raised brows, "So?"

"Well," Rose set her book down and moved to sit closer to him on her knees. "Maybe you should consider getting it cut?"

"What?!" the Doctor squeaked and stared at her like she'd uttered something completely mad.

"You should get it cut," Rose repeated, reaching out to brush aside the wet clumps of hair that dangled almost in front of his eyes. "Not really short. Just a trim, you know?"

The Doctor gaped at her before moving away a bit.

"How could you say such a thing?" He gasped. "My hair is perfect! I'm not gonna just cut it off!"

"I'm not asking you to shave your head," Rose laughed at his appalled expression. "I just think you should get it trimmed. Though, I've never seen you with short hair. Wonder how you'd look…"

"I'm not cutting my hair," the Doctor ran a hand through drying hair so that it stuck up a bit.

"Why not?" Rose scooted closer to him again.

"Because Ihappen to like my hair," the Doctor said and then grinned. "And I know _you _like it too."

"I'll always like your hair, no matter what length it is," Rose smiled as he leaned closer to her.

"But you especially like it right now," the Doctor growled and with a gasping laugh from Rose, he lunged at her, pushing her back against the bed. His mouth sought hers and Rose let out a moan as he worked his lips roughly against her own, his tongue teasing delving into her mouth to slide against hers. As he devoured her mouth, his hands pushed her arms up from where they had clutched his naked side toward his head.

_Cheater. _Rose couldn't help herself but dug her fingers into his thick hair, twisting and pulling at his locks so that he moaned. As she scraped her nails across his scalp the Doctor forced his mouth away from hers so that they could catch their breath back.

"So?" he grinned down at her. "What were you saying about my hair?"

She sighed and ruffled his damp mane, letting her fingers tug at it again. Then she smiled at him and conceded, "Yeah, you're never cutting that hair."


	21. Ten x Rose - 'Do you trust me'

The Doctor and Rose raced across the plains, running at full pelt through the dark. Their pursuers were hot on their trail, the torches they carried shining from behind the two time travelers.

"This way!" the Doctor hollered to his companion and took a turn to the left. He slowed a bit for her to catch up before grabbing her hand and urging her to move faster.

Of course, the Doctor hadn't planned their night to be being chased by a mob of people. He had planned on a nice quiet evening with Rose. A candle-light picnic in Metmari Valley, where they could sit and watch the stars dance above them for the summer solstice. It would have been beautiful, and given him a reason to sit extra close to Rose since the climate on Yuenti was cooler.

But when did his plans ever go right anyways? So here they were, running for their lives and being chased by the inhabitants of Metmari. Well, it wasn't the Doctor's fault that he had forgotten that in the year 4556, the people thought strange lights in the valley were some form of sorcery and had a law to burn any sorcerers on site. So, just as Rose and the Doctor had settled down to watch the stars, the mob came and now they were running for their lives. Again.

"Cliff!" the Doctor heard Rose shout and pulled him out of his memories. Both skidding to a halt, they stared down at the drop off before them. A large river rushed many feet below them, running along the small bank on its other side. The Doctor looked around them, his eyes following how long the canyon was. Angry voices of the townsfolk were getting louder behind them and the Doctor felt Rose's hand squeeze his.

"Doctor," she started but he cut her off.

"Rose," he turned her so that she was facing him. "Do you trust me?"

"Of course," she returned with a faint smile, and then frowned, "…Why?"

"Because you're going to jump off the cliff," the Doctor said.

"What?!"

"You'll be fine, trust me," the Doctor smiled and gave her hand a squeeze.

"But, but I can't just 'jump off the cliff'!" fear flashed in Rose's face. "And what about you?"

"I'm gonna lead them away, alright?" the Doctor looked over to where the torchlight was growing brighter. "You just gotta jump now. Are you ready?"

"No," Rose looked down at the rushing water down below. "Doctor—"

"Just wait for me by the bank," the Doctor cut her off. "Okay? Ready, go!"

Rose let out a scream as he gave her shove and sent her falling off the cliff. Her scream echoed across the night and the Doctor heard the large splash as she hit the water. The Doctor didn't have time to check if she was alright as a shout came from behind him. Spinning on his heel, the Time Lord sprinted away running toward the wood behind the cliff.

oo00oo

After what seemed like ages, the Doctor finally lost the pursuers. Now, as he caught his breath, he walked along the bottom of the cliff, his eyes staring down at the bank. He wished there was more light. Rassilon, how long had he actually been gone? How long had Rose waited for him? Now as he looked at the river, he could see how quickly the water was flowing and how far below it actually was from the cliff face. Immediately, fear crawled over him. What if Rose hadn't…?

No. No, he couldn't think that. No, she was alright. She was fine. She, she had to be.

A dark shape caught his eye down the bank in the starlight. Without even thinking he ran forward, calling out, "Rose!"

The shape didn't move at his call and the Doctor panicked. For as he neared, he saw Rose's golden hair and the glitter of the TARDIS key around her neck.

"Rose!" the Doctor ran toward her, crouching down beside where she was lying on the muddy bank. "Rose? Rose, are you alright?"

Carefully, he picked her up, cradling her damp form in his arms. Rose's eyes were closed and her skin felt cold as he cupped her face with his hand.

"Rose, wake up," the Doctor shook her gently. "Please, please wake up. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. Please be alright. Rose? Rose, please. Rose, I didn't, I shouldn't have, I—"

"Doctor," Rose's voice mumbled. "Take a breath."

"Rose!" the Doctor's face lit up when she opened her eyes tiredly. "You're alright!"

"For the most part," Rose grumbled and gave his chest a weak slap. "I'm sopping wet and freezing, and I hurt my arm when I hit the water. Not to mention I'm exhausted from running."

"I'm really sorry," the Doctor said sincerely, dipping his head down to nuzzle her as he held her. "This is my fault. I should have checked the date and—"

"Not tossed me into a river," Rose added with a glare.

"I was drawing away the townspeople and you were tired so I thought it would be best if I got you safe—"

"And safe means shivering on a river bank?"

"Better than being dead," the Doctor smiled a bit.

"Well, for all you knew I could have been dead," Rose mumbled and the Doctor felt her shiver in his arms.

"I wasn't thinking," the Doctor murmured. "But you're safe now, and I've got you and I'm gonna take you back to the TARDIS and get you warmed up and everything better."

He gave her a faint smile and brushed some of the muddy hair out of her face. She returned his smile and curled into his arms saying, "Well, you better carry me there then."

"Of course," the Doctor said as he carefully stood up, holding her against him.

"Now, I still trust you," Rose grabbed his tie for security. "So you better not drop me."

"Right," the Doctor nodded as he began to walk along the bank, carrying Rose back to their home.

"And better draw me up a bath so I can get this mud off," Rose continued.

"Right."

"And then give me some warm blankets and a movie."

"Right."

"And then let me sleep."

"Right," the Doctor said and then frowned. "Do you also want me to leave you alone with everything?"

"Oh no," Rose rested her head on his collar. "As part of your cliff-throwing punishment, you have to cuddle with me the whole time."

"Ooo, I don't know how that would be a punishment," the Doctor waggled his brows. "I quite like spending time with you… especially when you're in the bath."


	22. Tentoo x Rose - New TARDIS

The Doctor looked down at the sleeping form of his Rose, lying beside him with the dark sheets pulled up to her waist. Her golden hair curled on her shoulders and her chest rose and fell slowly as she dreamed.

Rose Tyler. His precious Rose. The Doctor smiled and looked around their new bedroom. It almost looked exactly like his old bedroom. Just this one was a bit bigger and seemed cozier. And it wasn't just his room, it was theirs. His and Rose's. Just being reminded that he was with her, and they now had their new TARDIS, made the Doctor's single heart take a double beat within his chest.

New TARDIS. Their new TARDIS; too young to make many rooms, or travel very far in time and space, but it didn't really matter. Because she was theirs, and she'd grow with them, taking the time travelers throughout this new universe.

New universe, new TARDIS, new new new Doctor. Everything was new to him in this world. And each day, when he woke up to the sunshine with Rose beside him, made him itch with the excitement of exploring the new day. What made it even more joyous was that he got to spend it with Rose. His Rose. The person who made his every moment worth living.

Feeling an overabundance of love course through him for his pink and yellow human, the Doctor leaned over her and began to softly kiss her cheek and neck. His hand crept over her waist to gently brush her stomach.

Rose hummed as she woke from her slumber, "Mmm… Good morning."

"Good morning," the Doctor agreed with a grin as she turned her head up to him. Leaning forward, he gave her a soft kiss.

"How long have you been awake?" Rose smiled sleepily when he pulled away.

"Couldn't sleep tonight," he admitted. "Too excited."

"I wondered that," she said as the Doctor absentmindedly stroked the side of her face. "First night on your new TARDIS, bet you we're bursting with excitement."

"Not my TARDIS," he bent his head to lightly cover her face in small kisses. "_Our _TARDIS."

"Our TARDIS," Rose agreed and moved to seal their lips together. The Doctor and Rose, together, and traveling in the TARDIS. Just as it should be.


	23. Ten x Rose - Dinner for the Sick

The Doctor opened the door slowly, creeping into the dim lit room. Quietly he went over to the bed resting against one the walls. Rose was curled up at the top, her hair a mess, face pale, and body shaking every few seconds.

She lifted her head slightly when the Doctor sat down on the bedside mumbling, "'ullo."

"Hey," the Doctor smiled and brought a hand up to brush the hair out of her face. "How're you doing?"

"Icky," Rose yawned, stretching herself out under the covers.

"I'm sorry," the Doctor sympathized. "It's my fault. I should have remembered that in the year 84500, planet Yuijk had that airborne virus. And now you're miserable."

"'S not your fault," Rose said. "Stop apologizing."

"But it is," the Doctor wined. "And I want to do something for you."

"You're already taking care of me."  
"Yeah, but, but I want to do something else!" the Doctor smiled. "Oh! Oh, are you hungry? Rose?"

"Hungry?" Rose raised a brow. "Erm... I guess?"

"Good!" the Doctor grinned and hopped up. "Cos I'm gonna make you the best supper-in-bed you have ever had!"

With that said, he bolted out the door. Rose sighed and pushed herself up on the cushions into a sitting position, waiting his return.

Turned out, the Doctor didn't return for three hours.

"Goodness you took a while," Rose smiled when he came back in carrying a lidded tray.

"Yeah, sorry 'bout that," the Doctor said sheepishly as he sat beside her again and set the tray on her lap. "Sorta a long story behind that. See I was going to make you this mouth-watering Tilke soup to help your throat, but I didn't have any potatoes so I took a trip over to Ukalo, then I found out I didn't have any Sawpigte spice so I had to go to—"

"It's fine, Doctor," Rose laughed as she put a finger to his mouth, stopping his long story. "I'm sure in the end it's going to taste great."

"It would have," the Doctor mumbled and turned his head away. "If I hadn't burned the whole thing and then set the kitchen on fire…"

"You what?" Rose coughed.

"I ruined your soup," the Doctor buried his head in his hands. "I thought soup would be easier to make than toast, but I can't even make that! I'm such a horrible friend. I can't even make you a nice dinner."

"Doctor," Rose reached out and put a hand on his shoulder. "It's okay. I don't need a fancy soup. You just staying with me while I'm sick is enough. 'K?"

She gave him a smile as big as she could when he turned to her. He couldn't help but return her grin.

"Alright, but I still got you a nice supper, even though I didn't make it," he said and scooted closer. Reaching out he took the lid off the tray with a "Ta-da!"

Rose blinked and stared down at the meal on her lap.

"Fish and chips?" she laughed.

"Yeah!" the Doctor moved so that he was sitting right beside her. "And enough so we can share!" He snatched a chip from the tray and popped it into his mouth with a grin. "Perfect dinner for my sick Rose!"

Rose laughed as she nodded in agreement and took a chip for herself.


	24. Ten x Rose - Not Rose

The Doctor ran through the halls, turning down various corners.

"How're you holding up, Rose?" he called over his shoulder. "Rose?"

No answer. The Doctor skidded to a halt and spun around, looking back the way he came.

"Rose?" he yelled as he started to sprint down the long hall again in the opposite direction. "Rose where are you?!"

"I'm here!" Rose answered and then ran out from a side tunnel. "Let's go!"

The Doctor almost tripped over his feet because of how fast she ran by.

"Alright!" he laughed. "I guess you're gonna lead the way?"

"You bet!"

The two sprinted down the hall, passing by various cells and labs as they went on their way to escape.

"Take a left up ahead!" the Doctor called to his companion.

"Why?"

"Cos we have to free everyone else!" the Doctor frowned. He thought Rose knew that…

"We don't have time for them!" Rose barked. "Leave them behind!"

Okay. Something was seriously wrong with Rose.

"Stop! Stop stop stop," the Doctor reached out and caught her on the arm. Growling angrily, she let him pull her aside into a small corridor.

"What?!" she snapped, crossing her arms. "Why are we stopping?"

"What's gotten into you?" the Doctor countered.

"I don't know what you mean."

"I mean when have you stopped caring about the slaves?"

"Well when have you put them before my safety?" Rose glared at him.

"What?!" The Doctor's eyes widened. "I always put you first!"

"If that was true then we'd be back at your ship!"

"What? Rose, what, what's going on?" The Doctor furrowed his brow and looked her over. She stared back at his with cold blue eyes.

Wait. Blue eyes? Rose did _not _have _blue _eyes. She had the most beautiful _hazel _eyes.

"You're not Rose!" the Doctor growled and lunged forward pushing the imposter across the wall. "Where is she?!"

"I-I don't know what you're talking about!" she pulled at his hands trying to pry them off her collar. "It's me, Doctor!"

"I don't think so!" he snapped. "Last time I checked, Rose cared about people and had hazel eyes!"

"Rose" slacked against the walls, a grimace spreading across her face.

"Well, nobody's perfect, are they?" the woman's voice changed and her eyes flickered into a hazel color. "There. Happy now?"

"Where is she?!" the Doctor yelled. "What have you done with her?!"

"I'm right here," her voice switched back into Rose's. "Don't you believe me? Don't you trust me?"

"I trust _Rose _more than anything. Don't mess with me," he shook her roughly. "You tell me where she is right now!"

"Why?" the woman whined. "What's wrong with me? I'm so much better than that pathetic human. Besides, I don't even have to be 'Rose'. I can be anyone you want…"

The creature before him shifted, morphing into various companions he had had. Sarah Jane, Ace, Jo, even Jack to which the Doctor's eyes widened in horror.

"Stop it!" the Doctor yelled and banged the shifter's head against the wall, causing her to snap back into Rose's form.

"What's the matter, Doctor?" Rose's voice cooed. "Is no one good enough for you?"

"TAKE ME TO ROSE RIGHT NOW!" the Doctor latched his hands on her throat, digging his fingers into her neck. The shifter gasped for air, her skin rippling into green scales and her features changing.

"St-stop!" she coughed. "L-let me go! I—!"

"Tell me where she is!"

"No!"

"TELL ME NOW!"

"She-she's in a cell!" the creature cried. "5R! 5R!"

The Doctor released his grip on her throat and let her fall to the floor coughing and gasping. He didn't wait another moment before running out into the main corridor and toward holding area 5R. As he tore down the halls he could hear alarms blaring. The shifter must have recovered more quickly than he had hoped.

Taking a right, he skidded into a large room peering into each cell that lined the walls. All of them seemed to be empty, except…

"Rose!" The Doctor cried and ran over to where her crouching form was in the corner of a cell.

"Doctor?" she looked up to him, relief covering her features. "You're still here!"

"Course I am," he said as he punched in a combination to release her. "Wouldn't leave without you."

"But, that, that thing," Rose shivered. "She turned into me. Said she was gonna run off with you and—"

"No one can fool me by trying to be you," the Doctor smiled as the cell wall slid to the side. "You're one of a kind."

Rose grinned and threw herself at him, wrapping her arms around his neck in a tight hug. He returned her embrace whole-heartedly before gently unwinding her from him as a loud siren came over head.

Taking her hand in his he gripped it tightly and whispered, "Run!"


	25. Ten x Rose - 'You don't have to lie'

Rose's hand reached up towards him, before her strength ebbed and her arm slacked. The Doctor caught her fingers and gently brought her palm to his cheek, pressing it there as Rose smiled weakly.

"You're gonna be alright, okay?" he murmured. "We're gonna get back to the TARDIS and I'm gonna get you better. Hey?"

Rose gave him another small smile, but said nothing. Her gaze drifted away from his eyes and to where his hand encased hers on the Doctor's face. She gently brushed her thumb against his cheek, her smile fading slightly. Tears sprouted once more in her eyes.

"My Doctor," Rose said softly as she caressed his face with the little strength she had left.

"That's right," the Doctor nodded. "Forever yours. You just gotta hold on. Hold on, Rose. You're gonna be fine."

"You don't… have to lie," Rose murmured. "For me… I know, Doctor… 'S okay."

The Doctor felt his hearts stop. Tears brimmed in his own eyes and he brought Rose closer to him, his head resting against hers.

"Please," he whispered. "Please stay with me. Please be okay. I… I can't … I need you to stay."

He could feel Rose shaking in his arms. Her breath coming out in small coughs.

"Don't go," the Doctor sobbed. "Don't leave me."

"I… I'm sorry, Doctor" Rose forced out, before her eyes closed and she went still in his arms.

"Rose?" the Doctor shook her still form gently, his voice cracking in pain. "Rose, please! Rose!"

There was no answer from his companion.

Tears falling freely from his eyes, the Doctor cradled her still form in his arms sobbing out her name as if it could bring her back.


End file.
